Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-220130 (PTL 1) discloses a power supply system for a vehicle, in which a power storage portion such as a secondary battery or an electric double layer capacitor is chargeable from a power supply outside the vehicle. This power supply system for a vehicle includes conduction charging means for charging a power storage portion by supplying and receiving electric power while a power supply outside the vehicle and the power supply system are electrically connected to each other (conductive charging), induction charging means for charging the power storage portion by supplying and receiving electric power while a power supply outside the vehicle and the power supply system are magnetically coupled to each other (inductive charging), and a charging control device for selecting one of the conduction charging means and the induction charging means.
According to this power supply system for a vehicle, conductive charging using the conduction charging means or inductive charging using the induction charging means can be selected for charging the power storage portion, so that an area where the power storage portion is chargeable can be expanded (see PTL 1).